Tough Times
by TheMysteriousBear
Summary: Fighting for survival against the walkers was one thing, fighting for survival against humans was another. Forced to submit to the Saviours and Negan after the fight was lost, the Alexandrians are forced to continue to supply them with their lowered numbers. Nothing was easy, especially now, and things were about to get a whole lot more difficult for a young English woman.
1. Chapter 1

I held the assault rifle in my hands, looking out across the darkened street. There wasn't much going on, a few walkers here and there but nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow to be dealt with. There was no need to shoot, not now at least. I didn't wish to wake up any of the residents of Alexandria and worry them, nor attract more walkers to the safe haven. Stifling a yawn, I sat down onto the camping chair, resting the gun on my lap. Not much longer until someone else would come onto duty, something I was thankful for.

With everything that had been happening lately, such as the fight against the Saviours, I hadn't been able to sleep much and it was beginning to catch up with me. Rick and the others had gone in guns blazing and now, most of them were dead. Some were spared their lives, forced into submission to the Saviours and Negan, returning to Alexandria broken people.

I hadn't known what to do when I saw them. I wanted to help them, to make them feel as if everything would be alright but it was hard to believe, especially every time the Saviours came by for their collection. We were struggling to survive.

Every day was a hard one, and for me, there was an internal battle. What if I'd been there? Fighting alongside them? I doubted it would have made much of a difference but, it just didn't sit right with me that so many died and I did nothing to help. A hatred for myself soon developed and so now I dedicated as much time as I could physically handle to stay on watch or go on supply runs. Anything to help the community that had taken me in and helped me.

The sun began to rise, causing me to squint as I moved to stand, holding the gun by my side, a sigh moving past my soft lips. The nights and days of hardly any sleep were definitely catching up to me and so when I heard my name being called, I turned, looking down towards Rosita, watching as she climbed up towards me.

"Morning! Looks like it's going to be a nice day. Shame that I may spend most of it sleeping." I chuckled lightly, handing the gun over to her. Just as I was about to walk away her hand lightly patted on my shoulder.

"Get some rest, you look exhausted Sadie." Her smile was soft, eyes showing her worry for me. I felt bad, that was the last thing that I wanted and so I nodded in response, moving to climb down the ladder.

It wasn't long before I found myself stood on my porch, stretching upwards I let out a yawn, looking around as others were beginning to walk around Alexandria, getting on with their chores for the day. Pushing the door open, I slipped off my boots before heading up the stairs towards my bedroom. The bed looked so inviting and I could have quite easily collapsed onto it fully dressed but I knew I'd end up waking up in discomfort and so, with that in mind, I stripped down, finding a baggy shirt that hung down to mid-thigh before crawling under the covers.

I sighed, smiling softly as I turned over, pulling the curtains shut to block out the light. Snuggling into the bed, one of my legs wrapped around the cover, cuddling it closely to my form. It wasn't long before I fell into a deep slumber, the world of dreams claiming me.

* * *

Negan grinned up towards Rosita, winking. "Well, hello darlin'. How about you open up the gate?"

He didn't want nor expect a response. She, along with everyone else knew that when the Saviours came knocking, to let them in. Their numbers were already down enough, they didn't need to lose anyone else.

A man pulled open the gate, allowing for the vehicles to drive through before slamming it shut. The man huffed, glaring in their direction although it was obvious he was not going to say anything to the men that began to pile out of the vehicles. Negan stood there grinning, Lucille swung over his shoulder as he began to stroll along the street, whistling.

"Did you all miss me? I bet you most certainly fucking did!" He sounded so delighted, laughing heartily, some of his men joining in before beginning to get on with their job of collecting the supplies.

It was odd for Negan to come along, now at least it was. Usually, it was just his men who came by and whilst people weren't happy about it, seeing him here was much worse. Most people avoided him, quickly moving out of the way.

"It seems without your great fucking leader, you've all become spineless." He was waiting for someone to approach him, to act like they were in charge but no one did and so he smiled victoriously, slowly moving along the street. His eyes looked over the houses, watching the people that stood still either on their porches or by their windows, all except one that seemed devoid of human life. Perhaps it was just empty he thought to himself but a part of him had to check, had to ensure that no one was inside plotting anything.

Negan knew that they'd learned their lesson, he was certain of it but this didn't mean that someone wouldn't have the balls to stand up to them. With the grin still plastered across his face, he ascended up the stairs, pushing the door open with ease. A small chuckle sounded from him as he entered the property, thankful he hadn't needed to smash open the door. If someone was in here, he didn't want to disturb them, not yet anyway.

He checked every room downstairs before deciding to head up, Lucille resting against his shoulder, the leather jacket he wore protecting him from the barbed wire that was wrapped around the bat.

He heard her before he saw her, a soft moan sounding from a bedroom which he headed directly too. Instantly his mind was filled with filthy thoughts, expecting to catch someone in the act but instead, he saw a sleeping woman, her thigh exposed as it wrapped around the cover. His eyes scanned over her form hungrily, stopping on her panty clad rear.

Negan remained like that a while, enjoying the view before he cleared his throat. "Well, hello there doll. I don't think we've met."

* * *

In an instant my hand moved to the window ledge, gripping onto the knife that had been laid there before turning towards where the voice had come from.

I'd never met Negan but I'd heard plenty about him, enough to know that's who stood in front of me, the baseball bat he'd so lovingly called Lucille pointing at me, threatening me. My own weapon was lowered onto the bed, knowing it was best not to try anything stupid.

"You're a good girl, clever. Now, tell me your name? I'm sure if we'd met, I wouldn't have forgotten it because you are be-fucking-autiful darlin'." Lucille was lowered down as he sauntered closer to me, that grin never once faltering.

"Sadie. My name is Sadie." The way he called me doll and darling irritated me, making me want to correct him but I decided against it. It seemed that Negan was happy with my co-operation as he nodded in response, placing Lucille up against a set of drawers in the bedroom.

"Where are you from originally, doll? England?" I nodded in response to his question, trying to move the covers over my exposed thighs, noticing the way his eyes hungrily moved over my body. He tutted, moving closer until his hand was set on my own. "Now come on, no need to be shy."

My hand ceased moving, a growl sounding from my throat as I glared towards him. "Get your fucking hand off me."

This only caused him to laugh, a glint of danger shining in his brown orbs, the hand that had been on mine moving to scratch at his salt and pepper stubble. "Oooh, feisty. I think me and you could have a lot of fucking fun, Sadie." The way he said my name caused a shiver to run down my spine, heat pooling down into my core causing my thighs to press together slightly. I knew I was supposed to hate this man and, I did but I also found him attractive, even with how arrogant and domineering he was.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, turning them even rosier than they usually were. All I wanted in that moment was for the world to engulf me because I couldn't handle the way he stared almost unblinkingly at me. I felt more than saw him step closer towards me, his leather-clad hand gripping my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"If you're agreeable to it." His thumb moved upwards, stroking along my lower lip lightly. I just sat there, still and quiet as a burning anger began to slowly bubble up inside of me. Without much thought, my right hand moved up swiftly, striking hard against his cheek.

"I'd rather fucking die, Negan." My words were spoken with venom as my brown eyes stared daggers at him.

He chuckled, letting my face go as he moved towards Lucille. "Well darlin', we can certainly arrange that, however..." He paused, turning back to face me, Lucille once again pointing at my face. "I like that you have some fucking lady balls." He was grinning like the Cheshire cat as he edged closer to me, the end of Lucille pushing into my shoulder lightly. "I'm also probably about fifty percent more into you now."


	2. Chapter 2

A part of me wanted to edge backward until my back was pressed up against the cold, hard wall, wanting to gain some distance between him and Lucille but a bigger part of me refused to back down. Not to him.

"What do you want, Negan?" I spoke between gritted teeth, refusing to look at the bat that was pressing further into my shoulder as he stared me down.

His grin spread further, causing another growl to sound from my throat. "I just want to get to know you darlin'. There a fucking problem with that?" He didn't wait for my response as he turned and sat down next to me, an arm moving behind my back as he leaned in close, the bed dipping slightly. Lucille was now resting on his lap, a reminder of what would come if I were to attempt to try anything physical. "How come I didn't see you last time? Hiding from the big, bad wolf?"

I rolled my eyes at him, leaning away a little to try and gain some much-needed space. "I was out on a supply run when you were last here." My fists were clenched into tight fists, nails digging into the palms of my hands. "I would never hide from the likes of you, you dickhead." The smile I gave him was sickly sweet, lasting mere seconds before dropping back into a frown.

He chuckled again, leaning closer until I could feel his hot breath on my earlobe, tickling it. "Fuck! I think I like you. I'm considering taking you back to Sanctuary with me. How does that sound?"

The only response I gave him was a grunt, turning my face away as the heat in my cheeks rose, my body refusing to fight the way Negan and his advances made it feel, goosebumps rising all over my flesh.

I knew that he could see how my body was responding to him, I could see the lust that had been in his eyes and I knew that he could see it in mine. Was I really that depraved that I would stoop so low? No matter how my body reacted, I would refuse him. I knew it was wrong to want such a man, especially after all the things he'd done, the people he'd killed, friends that were now dead because of him and his men.

"Honestly, I'd rather die than go with you to Sanctuary." His left hand moved, fingers gently stroking circles on my exposed thigh causing yet another shiver to run down my spine. He chuckled in response.

All of a sudden the heat that radiated from his body was gone, my thigh missing the feel of his hand as he now stood, Lucille rested against his shoulder. "Well, it would be such a fucking waste to kill you so, how about I introduce one of your friends to Lucille?" That grin he held on his face didn't falter once. "Or perhaps you'd like to rethink your decision and come to Sanctuary, darlin'? You look like you're fading away here. That won't happen there if you follow the rules."

* * *

Negan watched her closely, seeing the way her facial expressions changed, giving him an idea of what was running through her head. It certainly made it easier for him, and when her brown eyes lifted to meet with his own, he knew her answer. His lips spread out into a smile that reached his eyes, delighted with her choice.

He shifted, moving to lean towards the window, pulling back the curtain to peek outside and see how his men were getting on. The Saviours, most of them, were stood by the vehicles, loading up what seemed to be the last of the supplies. At least for now.

"You have ten minutes to get your stuff together, doll. I'll wait for you outside." Nothing else was said between the pair as he exited the room, peering over his shoulder, winking at her before walking away, leaving Sadie alone with her thoughts.

The Autumn breeze hit him as he exited the property, walking down towards the steps, stopping midway before taking a seat, whistling that same tune he had done earlier.

* * *

As soon as Negan had walked out of my bedroom, I rushed forward, slamming the door shut. All I could hear was my heartbeat, my mind racing. I knew I needed to get my stuff together but I was stuck in place, my body pressed against the door, holding it in place.

Whilst I found him attractive, in more ways than one, he was no good for me. He was no good for anyone, other than the Saviours. Although, I had heard plenty of tales about those that hadn't followed his rules...The punishments they'd been given sounded horrifying.

I let out a sigh, slumping slightly before beginning to drag myself around the room. Negan wasn't the kind of man you kept waiting and I really didn't want to test his patience.

Grabbing a duffel bag from the corner of the room, I threw it onto the bed, gathering all my personal possessions first and placing them inside carefully before then emptying a set drawers of the limited number of clothes I held in my possession, stuffing them inside except for a set to change into, the pajama top that hung loosely over my form pulled off and stuffed into the duffel bag before zipping it up.

It didn't take long for me to pack up my life, it didn't for most people now which was a sad truth but it was the world we lived in. It was best to keep things to a minimum, you never know when you may have to be out on the road again. You didn't need an excess of things weighing you down.

I had no clue how long I'd taken so far and so I was quick to change my underwear, slipping on a pair of denim skinny jeans along with a Black Sabbath shirt that was slightly baggy, tucking it into my jeans.

Throwing the duffel bag over my shoulder, I pulled open the bedroom door, deciding that I could now at least delay the inevitable by walking slowly through the hallway and down the stairs, stopping to pull on my dirtied boots. If Negan were to say anything, at least I could say that I was almost there.

A part of me felt excitement at what could happen between myself and Negan but another part of me, a much bigger one was filled with fear and dread. I could have punched myself with the confusing emotions that swirled through my head.

I wanted to stay here, with my friends that had become family, help them fight to survive, be by their side.

With a heavy sigh and downcast eyes, I pushed open the front door. "I'm ready."

* * *

Negan turned, eyes scanning over her frame briefly, enjoying the view. It's not like he hadn't seen a beautiful woman before, of course, he had, many of which were his wives but there was something different about her, something that drew him in.

Moving to his feet, he reached a hand towards her, smirking as he awaited her response, knowing already from their interaction that she wouldn't take it. How right he'd been in that assumption, watching her arse sway lightly as she walked ahead of him towards the vehicles. It didn't take long for him to catch up, an arm swinging around her shoulders, pulling her into his frame.


End file.
